Someone There
by Goth.Snape
Summary: What happens when Rose Weasley moves into her best friend Teddy Lupin's apartment after Teddy's breakup with Victoire?
1. Chapter 1

Story title- Someone there

Chapter 1

"Get out" were the only words Teddy Lupin had spoken when he saw his fiancée Victoria Weasley in his bed with his best friend.

"Teddy, wait" mumbled Victoria in a horrified way as she scrambled to get all her clothes on.

"No……I should have expected this and you……you…..YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAMN BEST FRIEND" screamed Teddy, losing his cool.

Teddy looked so angry that Victoria's courage failed her and her and David ran out of Teddy's apartment.

As soon as they had gone Teddy picked up the crystal rose that Victoria had given him and threw it at the wall. He had never felt this angry before, but soon his anger left him and Teddy collapsed sobbing.

"Mum, I can't breathe" choked out Rose Weasley whose mother Hermione Weasley was hugging her to death.

"Oh…..sorry, but it's just so nice to see you, my little Rose all grown up" sniffed Hermione while wiping away a few of her tears.

"Mum we already went through this on graduation plus everyone's staring" mumbled Rose looking around her.

Sure enough everyone was looking at them in awe, even after so many years people couldn't keep their eyes away from Voldemort's vanquishers.

"Oh they always look" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Where's Dad mum?" asked Hugo, Rose's younger brother.

"He had an emergency at work just when we were leaving, he promised to come over to dinner at Grandma Molly's house" replied Hermione.

"Oh well lets go to the Burrow, I need to avenge all those

times Teddy pranked me when I couldn't do magic" Rose

schemed while all three of them met up with the Potters on the way back from the station. Teddy was the closet to her in her family but he hadn't replied to her last letter.

"I don't think you should do that Rose", muttered her Uncle Harry.

"Why not?" Rose shot back.

"He kinda walked in on Vicky and someone…..if you know what I mean" muttered Harry.

"Oh………how is he?" asked Rose with concern, planning to kill Vicky.

"He's not coping it too well, we had to blackmail him to come today" said her mum while getting in the car.

"Oh…." murmured Rose and got into the car as well.

"ROSE, are you ready" shouted Ron at the top of her voice to his daughter on the second landing.

"In a minute dad" shouted Rose.

She quickly checked her reflection once again, her favorite pair of muggle skinny jeans with a deep blue halter top with her secret pride, her high heel blue pumps.

She grabbed her cloak and ran downstairs.

"There you are, come here" said her mum, spotting her.

Rose quickly went beside her mum, took the floo powder and went to the fireplace, shouting her location she went spiraling in the flames.

She stumbled out of the fireplace but strong hands caught her, she looked up to see a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"HEY" screamed Rose and hugged her savior, Teddy Lupin.

"Hi to you too Rosie" said Teddy, his voice muffled by her hair.

Rose pulled back just as her dad came crashing into the fireplace.

"So how was school?" asked Teddy as they walked to the garden where everyone was, leaving behind Ron to get lectured by Hermione.

"School was ok, NEWTS were a pain" at this Teddy chuckled, "but altogether it was good" finished Rose looking up at him.

"I still wonder why are you so short even wearing those deadly shoes" Teddy observed and was rewarded by a slap on the back of his head.

"Oww"

"You deserved it".

She was soon welcomed by all her Uncles and Aunts; she congratulated Uncle George and his wife Luna who were expecting their 3rd child.

"Hmm….is it just me or soon enough the entire wizarding world will be related to us" asked Teddy sitting next to her.

"Don't worry, I think it will be mad official soon enough that we already are" said Rose and burst out laughing.

"Yeah......." trailed off Teddy looking at Uncle Bill and his wife Fleur who had just come in but without their first daughter Vicky.

"Teddy……… listen are you okay" asked Rose with concern in her voice.

Teddy sighed looking back at her and asked "Can I talk to you alone".

Rose nodded and they both got up and went inside the Burrow, Teddy leaded them to her Dad's old bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed and Teddy sat next to her.

"Do you know who I caught her with" asked Teddy looking down.

Rose shook her head but Teddy couldn't see it so she replied that she didn't know, squeezing his hand.

"I caught her with Dave" he replied looking down at their hands enclosed together.

Rose was stunned to say the least. Dave had been Teddy best friend since they started Hogwarts.

She couldn't think of anything else to do to comfort him so she pulled in for a hug.

"Listen to me Teddy, she wasn't worth your time, one day you will find someone for you, I know it sounds cheesy but hey, that's the truth, you are a great guy, any girl would kill to have you" murmured Rose next to his ear.

Teddy gave a slight chuckle and pulled her more tightly across him.

"Luv you Rosie".

"Luv you too Teddy."

The Weasley was as usual loud, fun and delicious. Rose was felling a bit too full and her jeans were suddenly a bit too tight for her.

They left the Burrow and soon they arrived at their house.

Rose entered her room and thought about how she was going to tell her parents that she wanted to be a book editor. It was not like they won't support her but her mum wanted her to become a teacher and her dad wanted her to become a professional quidditch player.

Truth is that she didn't see herself either as a quidditch player or as a teacher.

She decided to tell them now.

'Better get it over' she thought and got up and went downstairs after changing into something more comfy.

She saw that thankfully all her family was in the living room.

She went inside and stood in front.

"Guys, I need to tell you something important" started Rose looking at her parents and Hugo.

"Sure hun, go on" encouraged her mum.

"Mum and dad it's about my career" she replied.

"Career, I thought that you were going to become a quidditch player" stammered Ron looking at her.

"Ron, let her continue and by the way my daughter is going to become a teacher at Hogwarts".

"A teacher…….Oh please, my daughter is going to become a quidditch player".

"No Ron…."

"ENOUGH" screamed Rose; she had had enough of this.

"Listen to me both of you, neither do I want to become a quidditch player nor do I want to be a teacher."

"Then what do you want to be Rose" asked her dad in a timid voice, after all Rose had inherited the famous Ginny temper.

"I want to be a book editor"

Her parents looked…….well they were at least thinking about it.

"Listen mum and dad, you know my passion with book specially fiction and I don't want to lose it even if I am working, I might try to write a book later on in my life but for now I just want to be near books, and I know you need time to think so I am going to ask you once again tomorrow about how you think about this" and after that long speech Rose hurried upstairs without looking back even once.

A/N- This is the first time I am doing second generation so please let me know if I should continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Rose came down to breakfast the next day, she was pounced upon by her parents telling her how sorry they were and if she wanted to be a book editor, they would support her.

Rose was so happy that she hugged them until they couldn't breathe and sat down to eat a humongous breakfast.

"So Rose, did you start looking for a job?"

"Yes mum, I sent out a few resumes and got accepted in two places"

"Oh that's so good Rosie, so where do you plan to accept?"

"Well there's one in which I have wanted to go all my life, Penguin Publishing House"

"Yes, I have heard of them, well then go ahead and accept it but I thought that it was a muggle one" Hermione said.

"Well yes they are a muggle house but recently they started a wizarding section too since the owners are wizards"

"Oh then that's all good Rose but as far as I know that place is a lot far from here" Hermione turned around to say from her cooking.

"Yes I know mum that's why I thought maybe I could get a new place maybe…….." Rose answered looking at her parents.

"Oh…….that's perfectly fine hun, do you have any place in mind?" Ron asked encouragingly.

Rose gave a big smile and said "Actually I am going house hunting today, do both of you want to come?"

"…..We would love to honey but we both need to go to the ministry today, we have a meeting with the minister"

Rose hid her disappointment and replied "No probs".

"Anyhow I better be going now, I need to get myself a house by the end of the day you know".

It was hopeless, no it was beyond hopeless.

Each house that Rose had seen had been insufficient one way or the other.

One had too many bedrooms, one was too small, one was just plain horrible, etc, etc, and it went on and on.

Rose was, in simple terms, fed up.

She entered The Leaky Cauldron hoping to drown her sorrows on something strong.

"One firewhiskey" she asked the barkeeper.

He handed her the firewhiskey with a "here you go missy".

Soon she was so engrossed in her drink that she failed to notice the person who sat beside and seemed to be staring at her.

She didn't notice him until he put his hand on hers, trying to prevent her from taking another sip.

She looked up in anger and found herself being observed by a pair of familiar sparkling blue eyes.

Rose flushed in such a way that she was proved to be Ron Weasley's daughter but who wouldn't get flushed getting caught drinking firewhiskey in the afternoon.

"Hi Rosie" said Teddy still looking at her.

"Hi" mumbled Rose.

"You do know it's still a bit early for this" observed Teddy pointing at the glass.

Rose sighed and explained everything about the house hunting.

"…….and now my parents accept me to get a house and look at me….." moaned Rose.

"Listen Rose, its not so easy to find a house you like, seriously I experienced that looking for my own house".

"Yeah I know but still…." Rose trailed off looking at her drink.

"Listen Rose, what would you say if I had a proposition for you?"

"A proposition……?"

"I have been looking for a room mate for the past week after……..Dave left and I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?"

"Really me…….?"

"Yes Rose, now that I think about it you would be the perfect room mate, for one I don't have to worry about you stealing my fiancée"

"Awww………thank you Teddy, I would love to move in with you"

"Well that's settled then, you are moving in with me"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ron and Hermione Weasley were extremely happy that their only daughter was moving in with someone so familiar.**

**The other members were also extremely happy even Victorie.**

**In a week's time Rose was fully moved in and settled in Teddy's apartment.**

**It was a cozy place, and Rose loved it.**

"**Thanks again Teddy" thanked Rose for the 100****th**** time.**

"**If you ever thank me again, I swear to Merlin that I will kick you out of here"**

"**Hehehe"**

**Soon enough both of them settled in their lives an jobs, Rose loved her new job since now she could read all she wanted and Teddy in his job at the ministry for the development of werewolves along with Rose's mother.**

**About 2 months after Rose's shift she came home to find herself blindfolded.**

"**Teddy, what…?"**

"**Shh…..I have got a little surprise for you"**

"**Okay……"**

**Teddy held her hand and led her into the living room and opened her blindfold.**

**Rose gasped when she saw the room, there were candled everywhere and in the middle the couch was pushed back to allow an Indian style low tables with food on it.**

"**This is beautiful but why….?"**

"**Well, remember that act I created about how every werewolf can hold a permanent job without the fear of being fired for it…"**

"**Uh huh…"**

"**Well, it got passed!!"**

"**Oh my God Teddy, you have been working on that for ages, congrats" saying so Rose jumped on Teddy to hug him but at that moment Teddy lost his balance and both of them crashed down on the floor.**

**They ended up with Teddy down and Rose on top of him.**

**Rose started laughing in the position but stopped laughing when she noticed Teddy wasn't laughing, in fact he was staring up at her with a strange gleam in his eyes.**

**Rose found herself drawn to those eyes and slowly she moved in closer to get a better look at his eyes even though her mind was warning that this was Teddy.**

**Soon she was so close that she could feel his quick breath on her face, she looked at his lips and found them to be soft and moist looking, definitely kissable. As she leaned in, he muttered in a hoarse voice "Rosie…."**

**That one word brought her crashing back to reality; she jumped off him quickly with a sorry and turned the other way so that he could not see her blushing.**

'**Oh Merlin, I almost kissed…..kissed Teddy, the Teddy Lupin, what the hell is wrong with me??"**

"**Umm….yeah so you hungry, I didn't prepare all this for nothing you know" asked Teddy in a still slightly hoarse voice.**

"**Um yeah sure, let's eat"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The days passed quickly, nothing was said of the 'moment' that happened between them although Rose found her eyes straying down to Teddy's lips.

She thought what would happen if she just gave in to the urge and kissed him but then shook out of it thinking that Teddy didn't think of her in 'that' way.

After all hadn't Teddy said her name that day so that she would continue, he had said it to bring her back to her senses.

Shaking her head she returned her mind back to the task at hand, cooking.

She and Teddy took turns at cooking and today she was cooking Teddy's favorite, for no apparent reason, her chicken with the garlic sauce.

She soon started humming to herself as she finished the meal and failed to notice Teddy standing behind her sniffing the air.

Intending to surprise her, he slowly came forward but tripped and fell down with a loud crash.

Rose gave a start and almost burned her self as she turned around and after seeing Teddy sprawled on the floor, stared laughing.

"Oh God………you….lo…ok…..so…fun….ny' she managed to get out in the middle of her laughing.

"Yeah yeah, very funny" Teddy murmured sarcastically as he stood up and looked at the laughing Rose in front of him.

Seeing Rose laugh brought a round of memories for him, she on top of him and laughing, Teddy had never seen such a beautiful sight before and wanted to take her into his arms.

But he snapped out of it when he remembered how she had reacted before, she had practically jumped away from him.

"Now that we have finished with tonight's entertainment, is that what I think it is?" asked Teddy pointing to the pot.

"And what might that be?" asked Rose grinning.

"Well my fair lady I would say it's my favorite" replied Teddy with a grin.

They both laughed at their own stupidity and soon the food was done and after they finished dinner they both retired to the living room and each sat with their book on their chair and soon both were engrossed in reading.

After sometime Rose lost her interest in her book and looked up to see Teddy engrossed in his book, he read with such a concentration that Rose was fascinated by it.

She found herself thinking about all that concentration focused on her and blushed. She saw how his long fingers would play with his bottom lip and how sometimes he would chew on it too.

She was so envious of that finger, she wanted to be the one that would touch his lips and she wanted to kiss him.

Rose sighed thinking that she could never do all that her over joyful mind was telling her to. That sigh caught Teddy's attention and he looked up at her.

"Bored?" he asked.

"Yeah and tired too I guess" she replied with a yawn.

Teddy chuckled at her yawn and got up "Yeah I think I am going to turn in too, you coming?"

"Hold on let me just get this book back on the shelf" said Rose and walked up to the shelf.

She saw that the book was on a high shelf and she stretched out to put the book back but she almost lost her balance and was about to fall forward……..

………When strong hands caught her and bought the shelf upright too.

"You know, you could have just asked" Teddy whispered right next to her ear.

Rose then suddenly became aware that Teddy was standing behind her back in such a way that his arms were around her waist and her hands were flat on the bookshelf above her head.

"Teddy…." She whispered.

"Hmmm" he replied and grazed the side of her neck with his nose.

Then slowly he pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

Rose whimpered and brought both her hands behind Teddy's neck, afraid that she would fall.

Teddy chuckled, but this time his voice was thicker and he hoarsely said "No keep your hands back".

Rose obeyed and Teddy went back to grazing her neck and soon he planted another kiss and hearing Rose whimper once more, he opened his mouth slightly and blew.

Rose felt she had died, she could smell Teddy, he smelt of old books, his aftershave and something just him. The smell was so heady that went straight to her head and when Teddy started placing open mouthed kisses, she moaned.

Teddy at this point wasn't thinking much, the only thing he could think was that he was finally doing this.

Teddy's control kept on dissolving as Rose whimpered and mad wanton little sounds and when she moaned, he couldn't wait any longer.

He turned her around and pushed her back to the shelf and looked at her.

She was flushed with desire and in her eyes he also saw desire and also a bit of fear. He calmed that fear by finally crushing his mouth to her.

It wasn't a soft or gentle kiss, it was possessive, strong and Teddy devoured her mouth.

Then suddenly the fireplace came to life and they each pulled back and adjusted themselves just in time to see Hermione's head appear in the fireplace.

She looked tensed and worried and spoke only three words before disappearing.

"Ron, 's"

A/N- Don't forget to review and I am also looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested then let me know ;D.


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter Recap

Then suddenly the fireplace came to life and they each pulled back and adjusted themselves just in time to see Hermione's head appeared in the fireplace.

She looked tensed and worried and spoke only three words before disappearing.

"Ron, 's"

Chapter 4

Rose paled froze when she heard those three words, Teddy took charge grabbing both their cloaks, pulling Rose closer and apparated both of them to 's.

They quickly went up to the welcome witch and after getting Ron's floor and ward no., set off to the first floor.

They climbed up to the first floor, Teddy still holding up Rose and soon entered the door next to which was written:

CREATURE INDUCED INJURIES

Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines etc.

They walked in the room full of Weasleys where Molly Weasley was silently crying.

"Grandma, Dad??" asked Rose in a shaken voice.

Molly pointed to the door and Rose entered with Teddy.

The room was done for only one person; Ron Weasley was occupying the only bed in the room.

He was sitting up; resting his back on the pillows behind his back and Hermione was sitting next to him, holding his hand while Harry was pacing the room.

Ron was the first one to see her and Teddy and nudged Hermione.

"Hi Rose, come in hun" said Hermione in a broken voice.

"Mum, Dad what…?" asked Rose in a shaken voice although she was more calm seeing her dad alive.

As she went closer she saw that her dad's right leg was bandaged up heavily and he had scratched all over his arms and face.

"Dad what happened?" asked Rose seeing the bandages while teddy went and stood next to Harry.

"I had a little accident at work Rosie" said Ron with a chuckle.

"I can see its little dad" replied Rose sarcastically. "Seriously tell me what happened".

"Rosie first promise not to react badly" pleaded Ron looking at her.

"Dad, I am not going to promise you anything before you tell me what in the hade's name attacked you" said Rose forcefully.

Ron sighed and said "It was a werewolf Rosie".

"A….were…wolf??" Rose stuttered while Teddy stiffened.

"Yes Rosie a werewolf" replied Ron calmly.

Rose stared at her dad in shock, she couldn't believe it but then her eyes strayed over to Teddy's and he looked her with such an open pleading and emoticon in his eyes that almost made Rose gasp.

Then she remembered that Teddy's father had been a werewolf too and then suddenly she didn't know why but she calmed down, still looking at Teddy.

Hermione noticed Rose and Teddy's silent exchange and smiled a bittersweet smile to herself.

"So you are going to be fine right" asked Rose after a few moments.

"Well apart from the whole being a werewolf thing, I am going to be just fine" Ron grinned.

Rose grinned back.

Surprisingly Ron had acted very maturely about everything and Hermione was beside him always. They soon got over the werewolf thing, George even teasing him about starting his feminine monthlies from now on.

Everyone were calm and all went back home towards evening while Hermione stayed behind with Ron.

Rose had wanted to stay too but Hermione practically pushed her out smiling again when she saw Teddy gathering her up in his arms and apparating away.

He opened the door and walked in leaving her to close the door.

"So….One more thing in common between us" he said after they walked in.

Rose turned around after closing the apartment door "Yes I guess so" Rose smiled at him once again getting the fluttering feeling inside her.

"So….." Teddy walked a few more steps towards her.

"So…." Replied Rose and walked back a few steps with a grin on her face.

Just then tripped and fell backwards and again Teddy caught her.

"You know, you should pay someone to do this job" he said looking down at her.

"Why should I, you do it for free don't you?" observed Rose standing straight again and noticing too late that she pushed her body flush against him.

Teddy's eyes darkened and he said in a hoarse voice "What other choice I have?"

"You could let me fall" whispered Rose since he was so close.

"Never Rose Weasley, you are one person that I would always catch, never let you fall" whispered Teddy and brushed her lips with his.

This time Rose was ready and wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Teddy groaned and walked both of them backwards until Rose's back hit the wall.

Pushing Rose into the wall he picked her up and Rose wrapped both her legs around him, still continuing to kiss him.

Teddy removed the band that kept her hair in a ponytail and with one hand supporting her back, he plunged the other hand in her hair.

Rose gave out a noise similar to a whimper and attacked the buttons on his shirt.

Teddy pulled back at that point and panting heavily, looked down at her "Rose……..too…..soon".

Rose came back to reality with a flushed face and grinned at him, embarrassed.

"Yeah……" she muttered looking away.

Teddy gently guided her face back to him and cupped her face in his hands.

"Never look away from me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, hell if I was your age, we would have been in the bedroom now" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Rose also chuckled "Don't talk like you're so old, there's only a 6 year difference between us, not 30"

Teddy grinned and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before talking.

"I want to take this slowly and not ruin it Rosie, you mean a lot to me and I would do anything to make this work even if it means taking a cold shower".

Rose giggled "Yeah I think I too need to take a cold shower but……..I could take care of it myself and………".

She couldn't finish that sentence since Teddy growled low in his throat and attacked her mouth once again.

A/N- Werewolf………I bet you didn't see that coming and I know Ron is a bit OOC here but he has had a lot of years to mature and werewolves are considered equal in this world thanks to Teddy's efforts.

Thank you all for your reviews, the deadline I had set for myself was 9th but seeing all those reviews made me finish it one day earlier :D!!

I'd like to thank IcePrincessFireQueen who has been reading this and my other story as well and reviewing all chapters too, thanks.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note- This story is right now put on hold due to my exams, I know exactly where to go with it but cant find any time to write so I have posted another Dramione that was actually my first fic so don't forget to review that one


End file.
